Blood
by Apple from Mars
Summary: At the end of it all, I will not look at my blood covered hands. (**Daiken, Jun/Momoe**)


Blood  
  
By Apple from Mars  
  
Warnings: Blood, Angst, Yaoi, Yuri  
  
Couples: Kensuke, Jun/Momoe  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
If someone told you that our world was under threat and that one day we would live to regret our actions, would you believe them? I know I wouldn't. But I do now.  
  
They said that we god would punish us for our sins.  
  
They where wrong, and yet in some twisted, ironic way, they where so, so right.  
  
It all happened so fast. Blood filling the sky. Blood everywhere. Screams. The stench of burning flesh, making you want to vomit. No, making you vomit. Bodies thrown against buildings like rag dolls. Such pain. The world's cry for the bloodshed to end went ignored by the monsters closing in on us, our worst nightmares filling the reality where we where suppose to be safe from them.  
  
I knew my brother was one of them. I've always known, somehow. It's almost like I was part of that world, oh so long ago. Maybe I was somewhere.  
  
He never told anyone, but he loved his best friend. I knew that too. He loved his friend so much, I don't think that guy realizes how lucky he is to have my little brother's eternal love.  
  
They all stood, together and yet alone, all twelve of them. Maybe it was fate's way of laughing at them, but that had been the day they had all planned to spend together. Their anniversary of becoming a team. And it was that day that fate showed them their soul mates, before bringing the nightmares down around them.  
  
Oh what wicked games we play.  
  
My own soul mate is standing beside me, the rest of her family clinging to each other. I don't think of my own family, because I know that all I would have to do would be to turn around and I would see their mangled bodies, twisted and deformed, laying in pools of their own blood.  
  
You want to die. Right in this moment, you want to know why these people, these innocent people, must suffer. Why must they witness this final destruction, this living hell, this eternal pain, this battle we are going to lose any moment now.  
  
Children seem to be made to suffer. Only five or six years old, just old enough to grasp what is happening around him, the young boy clings to the body of his mother, her eyes blank, the blood covering her splashing off onto her wailing son, left alone before he knows how to fend for himself.  
  
What wicked irony is this, that we are the creation and eventually, the destruction of ourselves? What price must we pay for our sins?  
  
The devil towers above us, framed by the black clouds and the red earth, and the gray sky, and the proud, ruined buildings reaching for the sky.  
  
Only shock keeps me standing here, as more explosions go off around me, all I can think of is that little candy shop my brother and I use to race to. The day we raced down the street, only to find it in flames, black smoke billowing up into the clear sky, turning everything hazy and making me cough, struggling to find my brother's hand in all the confusion.  
  
Yes, I think they will live. They're strong. They will find the strength to endure the darkness, as they have always done. Again, I don't know how, but I know they will. I always thought it was strange how my Tarot cards always seemed to be right. I never used them much, but when I did, they seemed to tell me things they would not tell other's who tried to use them.  
  
I suppose it was me all along, and not just those dumb cards.  
  
There is blood on me now, splattered all over the place from another explosion. I will not look at my parents. I will not look at their mangled limbs. I will not look at my brother, fists clenched. I will not look at his tear-streaked face.  
  
I will not look. I will not think of the blood covering me. I will not look at my hands, covered in that ruby red liquid. I will not look. I will not look.  
  
The darkness pulls in around me, and the only thing I can see are hands.  
  
I looked.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: Ok, so much for writing lots of happy fics. That was WAY darker than I normally write. It was written to the song "Target", the Digimon Zero Two opening. Nice song. Anyways, I really don't know where this fic came from. It just sort of... Popped up out of nowhere. Again, way darker than I normally write. Oh, and for those of you waiting, "Hitting the Slopes" is on the way. It's already SIX pages long and they haven't even gotten on the hills yet! -Apple 


End file.
